dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Pignius Maximus Returns
About is back for the new year and he is allowing adventurers to make him become a part of the team as a new years resolution. There are three new dungeons, and many quests available to claim those great tokens. Dungeon Preparation These three dungeons are rife with multiple types of enemies, and each level requires a little knowledge of their skills and elemental types. While you can defeat them with your best team, you will encounter some very interesting quirks about some of the enemies. To deal with the boss, and his goonies, bring into the fight. Her passive and her resistances to status effects like Burning and Poison makes her the best choice in dealing with bosses and enemies that inflict these status debuffs. Take care to observe the passive effects that exist from her minions. Light-elemental enemies with the ability to deal more damage to their own element can be taxing. Likewise, Nature based enemies dealing increased damage to fire-based heroes meant that they're going to put up a fight against their natural weaknesses. The following dungeon breakdown list will help you prepare the type of heroes to give you the best advantage in completing the level. Dungeon Breakdown House of Ash Enemies found in this level are Highland Runtlings and Singeclaw imps. They do not carry any special passives, but they will still inflict a decent amount of damage with their fireballs and metal bites for the uninitiated. Take care of them swiftly with any hard hitting hero. For this level, you can skip bringing a healer. For the final room of this level, you will be facing with several imps of his own. You can quickly take out the imps, but be aware that he has the ability to summon more minions to assist him! House of Fire House fire singeclaw demon.png House fire highland gobling.png Goblins found here have passives, making them deal increased damage to other light heroes. Defeat them with heroes that play on their weaknesses such as ( ability) or other dark heroes. The ascended imps have a devastating fireball attack that can leave your heroes burning into the final fight with the bosses. Take care of your heroes when you enter that fight by healing up with either your favorite healer. At the end of this dungeon, you will encounter two bosses, the second boss being Rotswine. Both are easily defeated by and other beast hunter heroes. Use heroes to remove the if you believe that your heroes can not take the burn from ability. Rotswine will use a disease attack that strikes three different targets, each with a chance to inflict Disease. has the additional ability to heal upon striking a burning target. House of Brimstone House Brimstone Prairie Mangler.PNG House Brimstone Toxic Taskmaster.PNG Prairie Manglers are notorious for dealing additional damage to fire heroes. Their metal bites not only have a high chance to CRIT on non-fire heroes, but they also reduce the DEF of affected heroes. Deal with them with quick or normal speed heroes, those like who deals 2x extra damage, or use other high damaging single attacks to knock them out. They have relatively little health, compared to their Nature-based Nitpick companions, the Toxic Taskmaster. Toxic Taskmasters use Toxic Spittles as part of their normal attack rotation. They will deal quite of bit of damage and leave behind a Poison effect. Use a healer to maintain your health, and deal with them swiftly with hard hitting attacks. At the end of this dungeon, Snot joins in as the third companion to the boss fight. His special attacks include the Poison variant, where each of its three strikes can inflict Poison on his target. If you have a fire hero like , take out Snot first as his life is the easiest to reduce out of the three due to his Nature-elemental type. Rotswine is Dark based and also has a little bit more life than Snot. You can choose to take him out with multiple CRIT strikes from the rest of your team, right after you remove Pignius' burning taunt. You can also include as part of your team if you want to capitalize on his Immunity to Taunt passives. Quests for Pignius Maximus Tokens! (Quest Repeatable) The following quests offers and tokens upon the completion of the quest. The number of completions are cumulative, meaning that the current count is added towards the next objective. Three Little Pigs'''Completion of the relevant quests will reward 182 Pignius Maximus tokens. '''The Big Bad Wolf Notes and Tips * Lupina is a random Quest boss. The chances to face her are best in House of Brimstone (first room) * The Highland Goblings are Light Hunters and deal boosted damage (x1.5) vs Light Heroes * The Prairie Manglers are Fire Hunters and deal boosted damage (x2) vs Fire Heroes * Ella's Charm breaks the piggies' hearts and weakens them dramatically. * Lady Nimriel deals double damage vs Piggy and his friends. Once charmed they are a sitting duck. * The Highland Goblings and Prairie Manglers can "eat" even a 4★ Lady Nimriel with their special attacks or on critical hit. Protect her in the battle. * has a fire inflicting taunt. Use ranged attacks so your Heroes are not set on fire. A healer with Cleanse will help, too. * The event is easier than the Special Events in the past because the hardest Dungeon ''House of Brimstone ''has 4★ bosses only (Usually there are 5★ enemies and 6★ bosses around). Game Mail Gifts x10 was rewarded to hunt the big bad wolf. Gallery External Resources Piginus Maximus Hunting guide by HaxusBloodbane (dungeonboss forum) Category:Special Event